Sleep
by StarFreak01
Summary: The overly done ‘when Moze falls asleep on Ned’ story, because, every author needs one. Fluffy Noze Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: If i owned Neds Declassifie SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfictions of them. :/ So there.

Sleep

It was about 9:30 on a Friday night, and two teenage friends were sitting on a couch watching a movie. In particular, these two teens were Ned Bigby and Jennifer Ann 'Moze' Mosely, and they were at Ned's house for the weekly Movie/Video Game/Pizza night. It was Ned's pick and they were watching a scary movie, much to Moze's displeasure. The movie was Arachnophobia, and it couldn't help that she was deathly afraid of spiders.

The coffee table in front of theme was covered with candy and empty soda cans, two bowls of pop corn and the remote control. Ned reached for the giant bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful. He then proceeded to stuff the popcorn in his mouth, causing about a third of it to fall into his lap.

Moze let out a gasp as a spider was shown creeping into a old woman's bed slipper.

"Ned, is she going to die?" Moze asked feverishly, scooting closer to him and grabbing hold of his shirt sleeve.

"Moze, just watch the movie." Ned replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. He could feel her breath on his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. The old woman was now putting on her slippers, and Moze hated to watch the people die. He felt butterflies emerge in his stomach at the closeness of his old friend. Shivers traveled up and down his spine as Moze's hands let go of his sleeve, and instead wrapped around his waist.

"Is it over?" Came Mozes' muffled voice a few moments later. Ned suppressed a laugh and told her yes. Ned could feel Mozes grip lighten as she hesitantly looked back up at the screen. Ned half wished that he had lied, and let her cling to him.

Sometime during the night, Ned's arm slunk around Moze, bringing her closer to him. Moze didn't seem to notice, as her focus was on the movie. Ned couldn't help but think how cute she was as she watched the movie, gripping his shirt sleeve and gasping when something happened.

About an hour or two later, the movie was done, and the credits began to roll. Ned turned to address Moze about it, only to see her sleeping peacefully. Her head rested on his shoulder, one arm around him while the other lay in his lap.

He couldn't help but smile. She looked so serene just sleeping. He adjusted his arm so it would fit around her more comfortably. Ned began to stroke his best friends hair hesitantly, then seeing a small smile appear on her face, he felt joy surge through his body. He knew he loved her, there was no denying it. When? It really all started at the Around the World Night Dance, but it never really occurred to Ned until Suzie moved away, and he began to feel jealous of Faymen Fortune. Moze adjusted herself in her sleep, causing Ned to stiffen a bit, but relaxed realizing she wasn't waking up.

Ned felt sleep drag at his eyes. A yawn played at his lips. Sleep called to him, and Ned couldn't help but follow. He let his head fall onto Mozes and he closed his eyes, quickly falling into the best sleep he's ever had.

Moze heard whispering and giggling coming from somewhere near. She swore it was almost exactly like Missy Meanie. She blinked her eyes open. Confused, she darted her eyes back and forth. Why was she still in Ned's family room? She tried to shift her weight but felt that she was being held in. She could smell the familiar fragrance of… Ned? No, no… She couldn't of fallen asleep in Ned's arms, what about Faymen? She unraveled her arms from around Ned and began to whisper into his ear.

"Ned? Ned, wake up!" Moze whispered fully aware that the giggling that woke her had stopped and was hushed when she began to move. He began to stir and mumbled something about having five more minutes. Moze let out an irritated 'tch' and slapped her hand against his chest a few times, just hard enough to wake him.

Ned jerked awake, looking around confused.

"Ned, let me go." Moze instructed. Ned looked from the connecting kitchen where more giggling was heard, down to Moze, and back again. He hesitantly removed his grip from her and cleared his throat. A blush rose to his face as he realized the two had slept together like that.

"We can here you, Mom." The giggling stopped immediately. Moze's head shot up to look at the entry way to the kitchen. She could see their mothers peering at them cautiously, a smile playing on their mouths. Moze scooted away from Ned. What that a sad sigh she heard?

Moze continued to glare at her mother, until she finally suggested they finished their coffee outside. Moze was glad her mother took the hint. Moze looked back over to Ned. He was looking at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Ned…"

"I'm sorry, Moze! I didn't mean to…! I shouldn't of…" Ned just sighed, while Moze smiled.

"Its okay!" She reassured him, laughing he was worrying so much. Ned looked startled by her laughter, obviously expecting a lecture from his best friend.

"It was actually the best sleep I've had in a while." Moze muttered under her breath. Ned seemed to catch this and he sat a bit straighter. He scooted himself closer to Moze, and began to yawn fakely, and annoyingly. Moze gave him a strange look.

"Boy, am I tired, being rudely awakened." Ned began to say. You could hear the smile in his voice, and he reminded Moze a bit of Cookie. She smiled, and yawned herself.

"Me too!" Moze could hardly keep herself from laughing as Ned fell back onto Mozes shoulder and began to snore loudly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead on impulse. Ned's snoring stopped immediately. Ned shot up straight and looked at her questionably.

"Moze…?" He asked curiously.

"Ned?"

Ned smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He could feel Moze's smile on his own.

They hesitantly parted and Ned tried to quiet the angles blasting in his head.

"S-so, how's Faymen?"

"Who?"

---

Hey! Sorry for such the delay. I got a heavy helping of writters block. This topic is harder to write about than i thought, esspesially when the whole point of the story was to have Moze fall asleep.

Its a bit short and a bit rushedm but its something, right? Anyway, I'm going to start working on a chapter story next. Here's the summery I've createed.

When Moze is forced into Ballroom dance classes, what surprises will await her on the Dance Floor?

I need to get 10 reveiw on this before you get that one though. :3

It might take a bit longer than that, though. xD Because i still need to start writting it.

REVIEW!!!

-The Freak-a-Zoid


End file.
